


我可以撸一下你的猫吗？

by Lime_Schnee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Schnee/pseuds/Lime_Schnee





	我可以撸一下你的猫吗？

题目与正文不太有关系，其实也没多少撸猫的情节...

盾铁已交往

　　在上午那场战斗中，Tony为Steve挡住了朝着超级士兵背后射过来的魔法光线，谢天谢地他没什么异常——好吧，当时没什么异常。回到大厦后，Steve焦急地请Bruce为Tony做一个全身检查。

　　“大兵，我现在想洗澡，然后继续吃早饭。当然也可以你陪我洗澡，然后喂我早饭或是点别的什么。根本不需要全身检查之类的东西，我特别好。”Tony睁大眼睛，表情无辜又单纯。

　　Steve脸都热了，小混蛋绝对用上了床笫眼神。“不行，上次你被魔法击中的时候昏迷了一整天，我不放心。”他抬起湿漉漉的狗狗眼，那总能奏效。

　　“咳，可以快点吗，Hulk想吃早饭了。”

　　

　　检查结果让Steve有点不安心：少量魔法残留。在餐厅里Thor隆隆地表示他的弟弟曾用类似的魔法来与他开玩笑，只是把别人或者自己变成了其他物件，并没有造成什么伤害。但不知道Tony身上具体情况会是怎样，反正不会有危险。

　　

　　Tony在美国队长紧张炙热的目光下度过了一整天。

　　

　　事情是从第二天早上开始不对的。Steve醒来的时候，身边没有人，这不应该，Tony一般是起得更晚的那个，除非他没有睡，而Steve又非常肯定昨晚Tony睡着了（如果做到昏过去算睡着的话）。

　　“Jarvis，请问....哦。”被子上趴了一只英国短毛猫。蓝白色的。很漂亮。

　　“所以这是铁罐。”Clint得出结论。Natasha一脸的“显而易见”。Tony站在桌子上，扒着他的食盆吃的不亦乐乎。吃完后Tony舔舔爪子，抹了抹脸。Steve眼都直了，很努力地控制住也去蹭一蹭Tony脸的冲动。Bruce刚想把Tony抱去检查一下，Steve已经一个冲刺把Tony搂进了怀里，带头往实验室走去。

　　Bruce：“……”

　　检测结果跟之前没什么差别，Bruce说再等到魔法消失就可以了。Thor趁Steve不注意偷偷摸了一把Tony的毛，“喵！”Tony拍了他一下，带爪子的那种。

　　

　　Tony很生气。不是因为他聪明的大脑现在没法使用，也不是因为他只能坐在Steve的大腿上（Steve不让他离开！在他忍不住跳走的时候Steve总能把他捉回来安置在腿上，顺带一提，Steve大腿的感觉棒极了），也不是因为他什么都说不出口只能喵喵叫（拜托，他只是一只小猫，难道要让他去研发盔甲吗？），Tony Stark，现在以一只猫咪形态，最大的烦恼就是，Steve根本不会撸猫。

　　Tony用肉垫推开Steve的手很多次了，下手太重，逆着毛了，太轻了好痒，别摸我尾巴根啊！哎等等，怎么不摸了？Steve停下手，抬起腿上的小脑袋，“Tony。”

　　“喵。”Steve。

　　Steve叹了口气，“才半天我就想你了。”

　　“喵。”你刚刚还在撸我呢，虽然很差劲。

　　“快变回来吧。”

　　Tony爬到Steve身上，舔了舔对方饱满甜蜜的嘴唇，“喵。”我还是可以亲亲你的。

　　哎呀，Steve又开始摸他了。

　　

　　没想到Thor竟然是所有人之中最会撸猫的。他指导了一下Steve并且教了一些小技巧，当然只是隔空指导——只能是隔空的，现在的Tony相当于全裸，Steve可不许别人碰。

　　晚上是电影之夜，Tony懒洋洋地趴在Steve的腿上听着霍比特人。超级士兵学习能力极强，手法突飞猛进，Tony从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。Steve从头顶一路摸到尾巴尖，Tony翻了个身露出肚皮，Steve张开五指摸了下去。他舒服地蜷起爪子，又把身体更加伸展开来，眯起了眼。

　　等到Steve停下来的时候Tony已经在他温暖的大腿上睡着了。Steve轻轻把他抱回房间，放在枕头上，又摸了摸两只耳朵，不一会儿也躺进被窝。他的耳边是猫咪小小的呼吸声，梦里是长了猫耳和猫尾巴的人形Tony。

　　早晨Steve是被身上的一阵压迫感惊醒的，他睁开眼睛，看见恢复成人形的Tony正坐在他身上，还有一个毛绒绒的东西在扫着他的大腿。

　　毛绒绒？Steve猛地没了睡意，抬眼对上Tony的的坏笑，和头上两只尖尖的耳朵。所以后面那个就是——尾巴。噢，天呐，睁开眼发现梦是真的。Steve闭上眼睛深呼吸，满脸燥热，然后他轻轻握住了尾巴根部向下捋，Tony抖了抖耳朵，嗓子里发出呜咽，腰软的撑不住自己，接着Steve翻身把他压进了床垫里。

　　

　　第三天，伟大的钢铁侠Tony Stark终于回来了，Steve还有点遗憾。只有一点点。

　　

　　又过了三天的另一场战斗中，Steve被魔法光线击中了。

　　第二天的复仇者大厦多了一只橘猫。

　　Tony把从自己身上得到的经验全都用在了Steve身上，他以为这次自己能做上面的那个。没想到第三天的早晨，Steve被撸了尾巴后，却更用力地把他按住，并用上了自己的尾巴，把Tony再一次  
字面意义地操进床垫。

　　

　　彩蛋

　　Tony：为什么Thor这么会撸猫？

　　Steve：可能是他喜欢猫吧。

　　Natasha：他真的爱死那只黑猫了。

　　Hulk：Puny cat.

　　Clint：哪里有猫？可以给我摸一下吗？  
　　


End file.
